


In Between Days

by ohstardustgirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU because we're all kidding ourselves at this point, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, They lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl
Summary: "The realisation that he was actually happy had crept up over Cassian Andor over the last year and a half, somewhere between near-death experiences and running from one side of the galaxy to another. It wasn't something he had ever expected to live long enough to feel, or had ever thought he deserved."Fluff, in which a content Cassian enjoys a quiet moment and makes a big decision.





	

  
The realisation that he was actually _happy_ had crept up over Cassian Andor over the last year and a half, somewhere between near-death experiences and running from one side of the galaxy to another. It wasn't something he had ever expected to live long enough to feel, or had ever thought he deserved. Lying in the bunk of their ship, travelling through hyperspace, with Jyn Erso naked in his arms and her head pillowed on his chest, it wasn't the first time he had contemplated the idea that he might finally be happy, be content, but it was the first time he allowed himself to really enjoy the feeling and explore its causes and meanings.

They spent more time on this ship than on any planet. Neither of them were ever on Hoth long enough to warrant their own quarters, so any time they had landed together had resulted in miserable cold nights in separate cots in the barracks, until they convinced the head of security to just let them stay on the ship in the hangar overnight. It became the biggest constant in their lives, cramped and basic as it was. Cassian thought of how often he was glad to return to it after each trip planetside, to sleep in the same bunk with Jyn each night, and wondered if this was what it was like to have a home.

It wouldn't be home without her, of course. Jyn had thrown herself into love the same way she threw herself into hand to hand combat: fierce and determined to conquer it. After Scarif he had been terrified of silence and stillness between them, in case what they had felt was fuelled by adrenaline and life or death situations. Instead he found that they lived a real life in those in-between days, instead of the other way around. Jyn made him laugh and he did his best to do the same for her. She could destroy him at sabacc, even when he was the one counting cards. She told him about Coruscant and Lahmu and Saw. She heard all his confessions about lives he had taken and still kissed him and loved him and stayed with him. Sometimes they said nothing at all. Before Jyn came into his life, Cassian would have gone mad thinking of the blood on his hands if he sat still too long. Now he welcomed the quiet moments when she was there, much like right now.

Tonight there was peace: they had returned to the ship after a job well done - no firefights or injuries, just new intel and useful new contacts. They laughed together, fell into their bedtime routine and slipped into their bunk. Sex without the adrenaline of a mission gone wrong meant slow burning, taking their time with full focus on each other, no spectre of 'what if' or 'I almost lost you' hanging over them. That, he admitted, was probably another reason why he currently felt happy and content, though no past partner had ever had him see stars the way Jyn did, so as far as he was concerned the sex was just a wonderful bonus.

Since they had met, Cassian had found himself wanting to live beyond the next mission, for her and these moments. He had started thinking not only of an _after_ , but of a life he could live for himself _now_ without waiting for this war to end. Something for himself, for the first time. More and more often, one thought in particular had kept coming into his head.

"Still awake?" He asked, as he tangled his fingers through her hair.

"Mmhm. I'm listening to your heart beating." Her voice was low and vibrated through him, and her hand trailed up from his stomach to his collarbone raising goosebumps along the way.

"How does it sound?" He asked, entertained by the notion.

"Better than it did 15 minutes ago. Are you sure you're fit enough to keep up with me?"

He snorted. "I doubt yours was any better 15 minutes ago. At least your legs have stopped shaking." He took pride in a job well done. She feigned a slap to his arm and pressed a kiss to his chest before resuming her position with her ear to his heart, fingertips drawing patterns along his skin.

"Jyn?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her hand stilled where it had been circling, and he felt her body tense against his. She was quiet for a long moment. Cassian was sure this was what standing front of a firing squad would feel like, just waiting for either a last minute reprieve or the order to fire. The contentedness he had been feeling had allowed the question to slip out without hesitation, as if he were drunk, though it had been on the tip of his tongue in moments like this for a few months.

Another moment stretched, and then a quiet chuckle: "Your heart's pounding again."

"That's your answer?" He raised his head from the pillow to look down at her. "Of course my heart's pounding, you're making me wait."

Jyn lifted her head, and rested her chin on her hand above his heart. Cassian cupped her face with both hands, caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. She was open to him, nothing hidden in her face. Her eyes shone, _stardust_ , and her bottom lip trembled against the smile that threatened to split her face.

"Really?" Her voice was small. "You would... you want to marry me?" Sometimes he forgets that as amazed as he is that she would want to be with _him_ , for all he's done, sometimes she doesn't believe that _she_ is worth loving. He wants to see the day when she realises she deserves all the good things in the galaxy, wants to be the one to give them to her.

"However long or short we have... it's you and me, all the way."

She raised herself up and kissed him fervently, grasping his face in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her. They both always were better with actions than with words. "Yes." She whispered against his lips, so quiet he almost missed it.

"Yes?"

Jyn pulled back, nodding, grinning. "Yes"

Cassian exhaled. His heart really had been pounding. "Thank the Force for that." He hugged her close to him to kiss her soundly. Happiness had been so unfamiliar to him throughout his life that he hadn't thought it could possibly get better, and then Jyn said one word and the warm feeling in his chest grew even more. He pushed the Empire, the Alliance and every other being in the galaxy into a box in the corner of his mind, and chose to just be, to take something for himself, and relish the feeling of _home_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, self-indulgent fluff and I'm not the least bit sorry (though I am sorry it isn't beta'd, I'm impatient) x


End file.
